


Fire and the Flood

by fairchild_squad



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, First Meeting, Introspective Ty, Kit has glasses, M/M, Rain, Reunion, a lot of Angst actually, angry kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairchild_squad/pseuds/fairchild_squad
Summary: Ty’s point of view about how his connection with Kit began and a little glimpse as to what their first kiss could be like. Set in TDA and TWP.





	Fire and the Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vance Joy song of the same name. Enjoy! :)

There’s some boys that just catch your eye. The ones who smile crookedly, with the bitten-down lips, the darting eyes, the ones who blush such a pretty color. The ones who keep their head bowed, walking fast, but you notice them anyway.

The boy staring up at Ty with a defiant expression was like that.

Golden curls, icy eyes. Actually, their color was more of a warm sky, the kind you’d see on a picturesque picnic with some blank-faced soulmate in your midnight dreams.

Ty thought he’d never seen anything so intriguing.

The boy’s eyes flashed with some emotion Ty didn’t know how to read. He was breathing hard, chest heaving and wild eyes flashing.

Ty had snuck into Johnny Rook’s house to help Julian and Emma. He knew they were more than capable of getting the job done, but he had _known_ there was a piece missing in their investigation. He knew Rook had to be hiding something. He just hadn’t accounted on that something being a person.

A person whose hazy first reaction had passed. Ty didn’t understand everything, but he understood that the clenching of his jaw and the fire in his gaze meant a deep rage. Ty tried his best not to shiver, turning away from the boy, this mundane who was somehow fierce, strong even under the threat of a trained Nephilim.

Something about him was unsettling. Ty couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about his eyes...

Ordinarily blue, but strange in a way Ty knew he wanted to explore. They planted some kind of feeling within his insides, a tiny seed of an unfamiliar _something_ that he promptly buried away, tucked under warm soil and patted down, miles deep, for good measure.

They were a mystery, and Ty fully intended to solve it. Maybe not now, but someday. Someday , he would discover the boy’s secret, figure out what made him so compelling.

Ty was definitely curious, but he didn’t want anyone to know it. Especially not the boy himself.

Ty strode out of Rook’s basement without a second glance.

*******

Tiberius Blackthorn stood very still, a lone figure stark against the unmarred snow of the Carpathian Mountains.

He fiddled with a locket wrapped many times around his wrists, and gazed out in the direction of the Los Angeles Institute. His past, and in front of him, lying within an ancient castle, was his future. Alone with his reflections and the snow, Ty allowed himself to think about that little seed planted in his heart barely months ago.

At that moment, Ty decided he didn’t want to water it anymore; tried to stifle it in the dark and away from sunlight, and it seemed to be working. Every day, he woke up thinking less and less about Kit.

Slowly, Ty moved on.

*******

At least, he thought he had. In the beginnings, Ty was so, so confused. He was fifteen and half-in-love and had no idea what his feelings meant, so he crushed them down and shoved them into a dark corner. And later, three and a half years after he thought he forgot, Ty was faced with Kit again. A changed version of him. Still beautiful.

But... falling hard and fast had definitely not been his intention. After realizing how dangerous- and frightening and new- these feelings were, Ty wanted to get in and get out, but the mission they’d all been assigned was more intricate than that. Love was not his plan, but it seemed to be his fate to fall for Kit.

Kit, who Ty thought had loved Livvy all along. Ty had been so sure, too... because why wouldn’t he love her? Livvy was easy to love, easy to understand, quick to smile and even quicker to laugh. Ty knew better than anyone, or he thought he did. Again, he had been wrong in trying to figure out Kit. If he wasn’t in love with Livvy, why did he kiss her? Why did he agree to help Ty? This wasn’t a statistic Ty was analyzing, or a battle he could fight out with sharpened blades. It was a mystery as tiring as it was baffling, at least in Ty’s head.

But... through this storm, Ty had been learning Kit again.

Small things. He played acoustic guitar so tenderly, and kept his hair longer than it should be because his sister loved to practice braiding on it. He had to wear glasses sometimes when he badly needed rest, and his lazy eye would act up. He was a warrior in the fullest sense of the words and an outstanding strategist, but he was humble. He had huge self-doubt, worked harder than anyone Ty knew, and was incredibly kind.

Ty hated that he found out most of these things indirectly or by accident. He wanted to know Kit, really know him. He just hadn’t planned to do that standing out in pouring rain, kissing Kit like his life depended on it.

As he pressed closer and closer to Kit, trying to fight and protect him all at once, Ty’s soul lit up.

He had tried stringing together variables, trying to force them to add up to something Ty wanted, but he knew deep down that he couldn’t make his unresolved feelings turn into reciprocated love on Kit’s part. Kit wasn’t a math problem, and that made loving him so much harder.

So when he’d been especially riled up and especially exhausted of being exhaustingly careful around Kit, Ty had finally snapped. He had pushed Kit up against a crumbling brick wall, unsure whether to punch or kiss him.

He impulsively leaned down, down, down; closer, closer, closer, and focused all his energy into a singular pinnacle of want, crushing their bodies, their lips, their chests together.

And Kit, beyond all Ty’s wildest hopes and expectations, had _responded_ . He drove Ty crazy, with the way his body moved and the look in his eyes.

Those eyes had started everything.

When Ty was fifteen, he never in a million years would have expected Kit to walk in with his sunshine smirk and genuine smile and leave his bright mark on Ty’s soul. But he did anyway, waltzed in with a challenging tilt to his head, hands deep in his pockets and questioned everything that Ty knew. So when Kit had responded while the rain poured all around them, had given Ty a shred of hope, he almost cried with joy and euphoria. Ty didn’t know how Kit felt, but he was ready to hang on to this little scrap of maybe and hinge all his dreams on it.

Ty dreamed that he could transform Kit’s life the same beautiful way he had done for Ty. Maybe he could make his own handprint on Kit’s soul, a part of him Kit would treasure forever.

But for now... Ty pulled Kit impossibly nearer to his own body, and held him like tightening his hold with every passing second was the only way to keep from drowning in the mess they had made.

——————————

thank you!! let me know what you all think ;) remember I always take fic requests at my tumblr (@fairchild-squad)


End file.
